bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Indomitiable Flare Griff
'Indomitable Flare Griff' Description: Leader of Ishgria's Recon Squad. He went to ishgria where he fought a powerful demon. Records found in Ishgria state that the battle lasted for days. LS: '''30% hp and atk boost and great boost to crit and boost to bb gauge when doing a crit '''10/10: its a great leader skill and the best one for raid. 30% hp and atk makes him a little more offensive and his 150% dmg increase to crits is even better, the best part is boost to bb gauge on crit. In raid usually you can land a good amount of crits, you easily get past some of the bb resistance these bosses now have. Normal Attack: 12 hits with 3dc drops up to 36 bc 9/10: good to use for any content and has nice bc drops BB: 14 hit AoE boosts critical damage for 3 turns and adds fire and water elements to atk for 3 turns 8.5/10: its a great BB 50% crit dmg boost and adds fire and water elements but, the hits are a little low for a bb. SBB: 17 hit AoE boosts critical dmg for 3 turns, boosts bb gauge fill rate for 3 turns and adds fire and water elements to atk for 3 turns. 9.5/10: the crit damage is nice and the element buffs are also nice but the best part about this the 30% bb gauge fill rate which really helps him out but, his 17 hits is a bit low for a sbb other than that this sbb is great and is only made better by his ES which i will get into later. 300% bb modifier UBB: 21 hits AoE huge boost to crit dmg and boosts atk relative to hp for 3 turns 10/10: Great synergy with his sbb and bb. nice hit count. It boost his crit damage by 300% and boost atk based on hp by 20% which gives him great damage. 540% sbb modifier average ES: adds critical hit rate buff when bb and sbb are used for 3 turns and adds to bb gauge when doing a crit 10/10: 60% crit buff to everyone because of his extra skill and his self boost to bb gauge during crit easily makes him one of the best units in the game and the best critters in the game. 1200% ubb modifier Modifier: '''Modifiers are decent and around average for all '''Raid 10/10: All the buffs he provides make him worth using and works great with units like medina and kikuri and pushes out bestie for any raid battle. GGC/GQ 8/10: His sbb is good to use on these especially if you want to kill an enemy faster so certain enemies do not spawn or certain skills do not activate Trials 7/10: Its better to use a unit like vestie because crits are too risky for trials and crits may set off a bosses hp set atk. Quests 10/10: easily put on any squad and easy clear Arena 8/10: 36 bc from his 12 hits is nice but his ls is useless for arena and there are units that can fill the arena shoes better but, still if you have him, he is worth using Frontier Hunter 5/10: His bb fill rate boost is nice but, his crit abilities really do not work for frontier hunter. Stats: Hp: 6976, Atk:2626, Def:2315, Rec: 2052 9/10: Great Stats for a great unit and is somewhat overpowered for a lord typing and anima typing has even better survivability Overall Usefulness 8.5/10: He is very useful for most content but, stuff like trials and frontier hunter are definitely not his strong suit USEFULNESS RATING:' MUST HAVE: Raid, VERY USEFUL: Quests, GGC/GQ, Arena, DECENT: Trials, BAD: Frontier Hunter ''Next Review is the legendary musician '''Hatsune Miku ''JCgamer18 (talk) 18:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18'' Category:Blog posts